parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Oak - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gary Oak - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Officer Jenny - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Nurse Joy - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cassidy - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Sparky - Himself * Daisy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lily - Andie (The Nut Job) * Violet - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Timmy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Reiko - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Blaine - Scooby Doo Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Dale Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of The Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Charmander The Stray Pokemon # Here Come The Squirtle Squad # Mystery at the Lighthouse # Electric Shock Showdown # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of The Giant Pokemon # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Pokemon Fashion Flash # Sparks Fly for Magnemite # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # The Battling Eevee Brothers # The March of the Exeggutor Squad # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon # A Chansey Operation # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Purr-fect Hero # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # The Battle of the Badge # The Evolution Solution # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion # Go West, Young Meowth # To Master the Onixpected # A Friend in Deed Gallery: Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Misty Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Delia Ketchum Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Professor Oak Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Gary Oak Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Officer Jenny Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Nurse Joy Jessie Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Misty Goldeen anime.png|Goldeen as Herself Ash's Caterpie.jpg|Caterpie as Himself Ash's Pidgeotto.jpg|Pidgeotto as Himself Ash's Metapod.jpg|Metapod as Himself Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie as Samurai Samurai's Metapod.jpg|Samurai's Metapod as Himself Ash's Butterfree.jpg|Butterfree as Himself Womble-tobermory.jpg|Tobermory as Flint Bungo season 34 and 5.jpg|Bungo as Forrest Shansi.jpg|Shansi, Cartoonelephantlarge.jpg|Ella the Elephant, Elliottchipndale.png|Elliott, Emily Elephant.jpg|Emily the Elephant, Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr., Tantor niño.png|and Young Tantor, Tomsk 1 and 2.jpg|Tomsk, Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|and Wellington as Brock's Siblings Onix.jpg|Onix as Himself Frank-0.jpg|Frank as Seymour Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Brock Zubat Supersonic.png|Zubat as Himself 230px-Clefairy anime.png|Clefairy as Herself Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Lily Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day).png|Berri as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Lily Goldeen.png|Lily's Goldeen as Himself Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson as AJ A.J.'s Sandshrew.jpg|Sandshrew as Himself Skippy.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Joe Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Giselle 220px-Giselle Cubone.png|Cubone as Himself Joe's Weepinbell.jpg|Joe's Weepinbell as Himself 400.png|Graveler as Himself Ash's Bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur as Himself Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Melanie Ash's Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Damian Squirtle in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Squirtle as Himself Krabby.png|Krabby as Himself Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as L.T. Surge Raichu.jpg|Raichu as Himself Boss of team rocket fat cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as Magikarp Salesman 200px-James Magikarp Splash.png|Magikarp as Himself James gyarados.png|Gyarados as Himself Tentacool Anime.png|Tentacool as Himself Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Brutella Isis.png|Isis as Nastina Aunt Polly.jpg|Aunt Polly as the Old Woman Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Sabrina Tiger-0.jpg|Tiger as Sabrina's Father Danny-1.jpg|Danny as the Unamed Trainer Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Himself 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Ash's Primeape.png|Primeape as Himself Becky Thatcher-0.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Erika Erika Weepinbell.png|Erika's Weepinbell as Himself 044.png|Gloom as Himself Bridget in An American Tail.jpg|Bridget as Suzy Muk Anime.png|Muk as Himself Arbok (TV Series).jpg|Arbok as Himself Weezing (TV Series).jpg|Weezing as Himself raw-1206020593-595x417-resize.jpg|Aunt Lucy as Aya Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpg|Paddington as Koga Koga's Golbat.png|Koga's Golbat as Himself Branch.jpg|Branch as Chopper Poppy.jpg|Poppy as Tyra Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Duplica Duplica Ditto.png|Ditto as Himself Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg|Runt as Mikey Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto, Garth.png|Garth, Humphrey.jpg|and Humphrey as the Evee Brothers Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Melvin Exeggcute.png|Exeggcute as Himself Melvin's Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor as Himself Ash's Charmeleon.jpg|Charmeleon as Himself Suri-dinosaur-4.81.jpg|Suri as Cassandra Plio-0.jpg|Plio as Cassandra's Grandmother 039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff as Herself Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard as Himself Baby Togepi .gif|Togepi as Herself Cliptodd.gif|Tod as Todd Snap Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Cassidy Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Nemo As Baby Hercules.png|Nemo as Timmy Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Reiko Scooby Doo in Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon.jpg|Scooby Doo as Blaine Slowpoke In Evolit episode.jpg|Slowpoke as Himself Ted the Polar Bear.jpg|Ted the Polar Bear as Cleavon Schpielbunk Kanga.png|Kanga as Katrina Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne as Bruno 240px-Bruno Onix.png|Bruno's Onix as Himself Breezie-0.jpg|Breezie as Jeanette Fisher Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy as Ritchie sparky the pokemon.jpg|Sparky as Himself Zippo the Charmander.png|Zippo as Himself Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons